falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Gatorclaw
Gatorclaws are creatures found in the Nuka-World amusement park in 2287. Background Gatorclaws inhabit the Safari Adventure area of Nuka-World. They were created by Dr. McDermot's experiments into cloning for security purposes, using a combination of alligator and Jackson's chameleon genetic material, along with brain cells from a super mutant. The gatorclaw is close in name and appearance to the deathclaw. Characteristics Biology Identical in posture and general anatomy to a deathclaw, gatorclaws have minor external traits that reflect their alligator genetics. They have an elongated, sock-like head and no horns. Their back and tail are protected by heavy platelike scutes, lined on either side by dull spikes. Their claws are very short and more robust than their untampered counterparts. Their skin is a dull forest green, contrasting sharply with their pale greyish underbellies. They can sometimes be seen lying flat in the same manner that alligators do. Strangely enough, they have no tongue. They have the same animation as deathclaws when they "taste" the air with their tongue, but the Gatorclaw appears to just sniff the air. It has a glottis like a deathclaw, but the tongue model appears to have been excluded. Gameplay attributes Their overall behavior is the same as that of the deathclaw, including walk cycles, attack animations, and idle animations. They still use their claws to attack, despite having an ideal jaw structure for biting attacks. They also do not appear to have any grabbing attacks seen in deathclaws, likely due to the decreased motor skills their stubby claws and heavier hands afford them. Once their related quest is completed, it is no longer possible to spawn any more, as the cloning machine will endlessly spawn gazelles with no chance to end the process. Variants Gatorclaw The most common and weakest variety of the gatorclaw, many can be found inside and outside of Safari Adventure. The gatorclaw shares strong resemblance to the deathclaw in the base game of Fallout 4. |level =40+ |perception =10 |xp =35 |hp =705+ |dt =0 |dr =100 |er =150 |rr =Immune |pr =250 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (60 ) |attack2 =Heavy Melee (120 ) |items = * Gatorclaw meat * Gatorclaw hand * Gatorclaw hide }} Albino gatorclaw The albino variant is much more rare and stronger than the basic gatorclaw. One can be encountered in the Safari Adventure cloning facility's lower level. |level =50+ |perception =10 |xp =35 |hp =755+ |dt =0 |dr =100 |er =150 |rr =Immune |pr =250 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (60 ) |attack2 =Heavy Melee (120 ) |items = * Gatorclaw meat * Gatorclaw hand * Gatorclaw hide }} Notes * As evident by the Wasteland Whisperer perk, all of the gatorclaws appear to be female. * Gatorclaws are similar to the mutant crocodiles from the canceled game Fallout Tactics 2. * Companions will still refer to gatorclaws as deathclaws. Appearances Gatorclaws appear only in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Gallery Gatorclaw in water.png|Gatorclaw in water Cito gatorclaw fight.png|Gatorclaw fighting Cito Gatorclaw near entrance.jpg Gatorclaw arms wide.jpg Albino_gatorclaw_WC.jpg|Albino gatorclaw in the Welcome Center's basement Category:Nuka-World creatures es:Crocogarra ru:Крокодилокоготь uk:Крокодилокіготь